A rotorcraft may include one or more rotor systems including one or more main rotor systems. A main rotor system generates aerodynamic lift to support the weight of the rotorcraft in flight and thrust to move the rotorcraft in forward flight. Another example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a tail rotor system. A tail rotor system may generate thrust in the same direction as the main rotor system's rotation to counter the torque effect created by the main rotor system. For smooth and efficient flight in a rotorcraft, a pilot balances the engine power, main rotor collective thrust, main rotor cyclic thrust and the tail rotor thrust, and a control system may assist the pilot in stabilizing the rotorcraft and reducing pilot workload. The systems for engines, transmissions, drive system, rotors, and the like, are critical to the safe operation of the rotorcraft in flight. The elements of system such as mechanical systems, electrical systems, hydraulic systems, and the like, are each subject to unique wear factors and monitoring, inspection or maintenance requirements.